Firelight
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: The dbz boys get transported to the Sailor Moon world...a little romance in it too! For once Usagi doesn't end up with the guy!
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: OK...... I don't own if most of the characters but I do own some of them!! My own creation! *grin* Oh...this is probably the stupidest fic ever...... ^^; Just to let you know...I didn't plan on writing this... and I'm very hyper right now, ok? ok  
  
  
Age reminders:  
  
Kaylee (made up) = 17  
Mirai Trunks = 18  
Setsuna = over a thousand...  
Inner Scouts = 19  
Michiru & Haruka = 20-21  
Hotaru = 17  
Chibi-Usa = 15  
Gohan = 18  
Goten = 16  
Skye (made up) = 14  
Chibi-Trunks = 14  
Vegeta = 28  
Goku = 27  
Yamcha = 24  
All the other characters = alive and around the age of the others...  
  
"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
_-dreaming-_  
  
  
  
Firelight  
  
Chap. 1  
First Meeting  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
  
Hotaru sat in the room bored to death. She was trying to get closer to the inner scouts so she had joined the study sessions. Usagi was wailing about something saying stuff like 'Just because I got higher then a 70 you guys think I cheated?! It's not fair!!!' Hotaru was too busy thinking about what she was going to do after the session she didn't notice that a bright light had appeared outside the temple then vanished.   
  
"Guys...I feel it...someone else is here...we're not alone..." Rei said eyeing the room.  
  
Usagi just sat there with tears still streaming down her face...  
  
Hotaru glanced at the door.  
  
Minako was asleep the whole time so had no clue what the heck was going on.  
  
The room was silent. Then without warning a knock came at the door.  
  
"Usagi...you open it..." said Rei watching the door cautiously.  
  
"Why me?" asked Usagi sniffling   
  
"cause no one will miss you when you're gone!" replied Rei  
  
Usagi started wailing again  
  
"jeez....Usagi I was kidding!"  
  
"I'll open it..." said Hotaru standing up  
  
Everybody watched her as she got up and headed to the door. She stopped in front of the door reaching for the handle. The knock came again. Hotaru opened it and jumped back.  
  
From outside came a nervous laugh. "Hi, I'm Goku...this is my son Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Chibi-Trunks, my other son Goten, Vegeta, and Yamcha...ummmm you see we're kind of here by mistake...and we were wondering...where are we?"  
  
Hotaru stared at the newcomers as if they were mad.   
  
Gohan stepped up. "Ummm....listen we're kind of tired, you see we were transported here in the middle of a battle against an enemy...and so we're kind of beat up..."  
  
Hotaru scanned all of them. 'They do look roughed up a bit...' (a bit? tch, they're barely standing!) "Rei, they want to stay here, they're pretty banged up, can they?"   
  
Rei replied cautiously "I guess... ...I'll let them have the extra guest rooms..."  
  
Minako woke up from her dream and looked around. Minako shrugged "Guys...Lesson's over i'm going home..."  
  
"Hey Rei, I'm gonna read some of your mangas ok??" Usagi ran towards Rei's room before Rei said anything.  
  
"Oh!! That's it Usagi!!" Rei ran up after her.  
  
  
  
**7 minutes later**  
  
  
Rei came out along with Usagi. "Uhh....guys ......you can't stay here..... you see.....while I was chasing the dingbat (Usagi)...I sort of...set fire to the uhmmm...the guest rooms... so ...you can't sleep here......"   
  
The boys stood there then Goku spoke up "OK...can n e one provide somewhere to sleep? Will work for food!"   
  
Goten hit his father upside the head "He's gone hysterical..."  
  
Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess you could stay with me... I don't think the others would mind..."  
  
Goku grinned "Thank the lord! A good samaritan!" (sp?)  
  
Vegeta sighed "He's not usually like this.......most of the time..."  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped.   
  
  
**the Outer's house**  
  
"Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama! Haruka-papa! I'm home!" Hotaru yelled as she entered the mansion with all the guys behind her looking around.  
  
Then a woman looking about the age of 21 with long green hair part of it in a bun and the rest was left down. Soon after followed two women looking about the same age. One had Aqua shoulder length hair and looked very feminine (sp?).The other one looked more boyish and had blonde hair cut in a boy's style.  
  
The boyish one glared as she saw Hotaru accompanied by the men. "Who are they Hotaru-chan?"  
  
Hotaru smiled "Nothing to worry about Haruka-papa..."  
  
About two minutes later after they had told the whole story the one with aqua hair spoke up.  
  
"Well, it seems like all of you have had a tough time ... My name is Michiru, that's Haruka, and Setsuna..."   
  
Haruka was glaring at them all. 'I don't like them Michiru...'  
Michiru sighed and said back telepathically (sp?) 'Haruka...don't judge a book by its cover...'  
  
Michiru smiled at them all "So, you must be hungry! I'll tell Setsuna to make u something!"  
  
Gohan and Goten grinned and they said in unison. "You read our minds!"  
  
**After dinner**  
  
"Hotaru-chan show your guests into their rooms..." said Setsuna while taking another sip from her tea.  
  
Hotaru nodded and got up off the coach the boys following her. "Alright...Goten, Chibi-Trunks, and Yamcha get this room..."   
  
The three nodded and went inside the room, inside Yamcha was saying "Since I'm the oldest I get the bed to myslef, no questions asked..."  
  
Hotaru walked through the hallway "Goku and Vegeta you can have this room..." Goku replied "thanks" and Vegeta said nothing. Then Hotaru stopped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Trunks and Gohan in unison.  
  
Hotaru ignored them but at the same time answered their question "Setsuna-mama! We've run out of room! Where are Gohan and Mirai Trunks gonna sleep??!"   
  
Setsuna and the other outer senshi came into the hall Haruka looking most annoyed.  
  
Setsuna simply said "you'll have to share your room...they'll sleep on the floor, don't worry I'll give you sleeping bags, and pillows and such..."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu (meaning: thank you (polite))" they replied walking after Hotaru  
  
Haruka glared after them "I told you Michiru...I don't like them...I'm not having my little Hotaru-chan sleeping in the same room with those....two..."  
"Haruka...I don't like this anymore then you do...but we have no choice..."  
"Setsuna! Why'd you let that happen!?"Haruka faced Setsuna  
"Haruka...it's fate...let's just leave it at that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Gomen nasai minna! You probably hate the fic and think it's stupid but it'll get better I promise!! bai bai!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Midnight Crisis

Disclaimer: YAY!!!! Since people wanted more of the story I guess I have no choice! ^-^  
So enjoy!!! Oh, btw, I only own two of these characters Skye, and Kaylee , ok? ok... oh jchild I didn't realize I did that ^^;; ... change of ages!!  
  
Goku = 43  
Vegeta = 44  
  
better? ^^  
  
  
Firelight  
  
Chap. 2  
Midnight Crisis  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
Haruka turned back to the direction where Hotaru and the guys had just walked off. ".....Fate....... tch........yeah....sure Setsuna......."  
  
Setsuna only smiled at this. "Well.....believe it or not....but our little Hotaru is quite grown up now...."  
  
Haruka turned back to Setsuna "But she's still my child...sort of....well we raised her! And she still lives under this roof, and I forbid those two boys to sleep in her room!" Haruka was just about to dash off when MIchiru laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Michiru sighed "Haruka...it's probably just for one night...don't worry...she'll be fine..."  
  
Haruka looked down back towards the direction of Hotaru's bedroom. "Setsuna, did you give the boys the sleeping bags and things yet?"  
  
"No, you didn't give me the chance too...when I was going to you started yelling at me asking why I let them sleep in her room..." Setsuna answered looking a bit confused. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Haruka smirked "No reason! I just thought about what Michiru just said...and since I'm in such a good mood... I'll take the things to them!" Haruka smiled innocently.  
  
Setsuna had a bad feeling about it but dismissed it. "Alright Haruka...but you better not do anything that you'll later regret..."  
  
Haruka smiled "I won't! I swear it..."   
  
"Alright then, the sleeping bags are in the closet to the right...the pillows are there also..." Michiru felt uneasy and said "Haruka...don't do anything foolish..." Setsuna then walked off with Michiru back down the hall.  
  
'Ohh....I won't do anything foolish!' Haruka smiled to herself. She ran to the closet where the things were and got two sleeping bags and two pillows out. Haruka grinned evily. "ok... ...hmmm... ... ... ...where did I put it ... ... ...oh!!... ...here it is!" Haruka held up some itching powder. A few seconds later Haruka had successfully applied itching powder to all the sleeping bags. She started down the hall laughing like a maniac.  
  
Hotaru looked up when she saw Haruka walk in. "I thought Setsuna-mama was gonna bring the sleeping bags..."  
  
Haruka smiled. "I felt like giving Setsuna a break..."  
  
Hotaru shrugged.  
  
Haruka looked at the boys and threw the pillows forcefully straight to their faces. The boys didn't seem to notice and just caught them before they hit them.  
  
Haruka glared "here are the sleeping bags...I'll lay them right here....alright??...pleasant dreams.....hehe.......Good night Hotaru-chan!" With that Haruka left smiling to herself.  
  
**Midnight**  
  
Gohan woke up and started scratching his arm. For ''some'' reason he was really itchy. He stopped scratching his arm and tried to go back to sleep but the itching got worse. He scratched his arm as if it were the enemy then he noticed...it seems trunks was having the same problem...  
  
Trunks had woken up about thirty minutes before Gohan had and was scratching his arms and legs.   
  
Gohan was still itching his arms and neck when Trunks turned to him. "You too?" Gohan nodded. They looked at Hotaru who looked like she was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Trunks scratched his neck one last time before he jumped out of his sleeping bag and yelled "I can't stand it!!!!!" a few seconds later Gohan did the same. This resulted in the waking of Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru stared at them 'what's the matter with them!?' "Setsuna-mama!! Michiru-mama!!!! Haruka-papa!!!"  
  
All three came running into the room. Michiru gasped and she and Setsuna told the boys to take a shower to wash off whatever it was. Then Michiru and Setsuna ran to get towels for them.  
  
Haruka on the other hand was trying to keep from laughing ... she did her best and managed but she couldn't keep her gigantic grin off her face...  
  
  
To be continued..............  
  
Yay!! I'm glad some people liked my story ^^ I is so happy *sniffle* anyways next chapter's coming up soon!  



	3. Operation Payback (1)

Disclaimer: Everyone knows what i'm gonna say right? OK,OK....I do not own Sailor moon or Dragonball Z, k?? Skye, and Kaylee are mine....though...I got the name Skye from the dictionary...it said it was an island in the Phillipines or something like that... *shrug*  
  
  
Firelight  
  
Chap. 3  
Operation Payback 1  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks came back into the room. Not even touching the sleeping bags that later Michiru and Setsuna came in and took them away inspecting them.  
  
Haruka smiled innocently when Hotaru asked what she had done. "I didn't do anything Hotaru-chan! Honest..."  
  
Hotaru gave Haruka a look that said: I don't believe you...really...what did you do?  
  
After the look Haruka stretched and yawned "Boy, I'm tired! I'll see you all tomorrow morning!" With that she gave a small wave and before walking out of the room she looked back at the boys who were glaring at her and snickered.  
  
------------  
The Next Morning  
  
Gohan and Trunks had offered to cook, at first the women (meaning all the outers) weren't sure but Goku had insisted that they did cause they were ALMOST as good as their mothers. And any guy that can actually cook almost as good as a mother...cooks pretty well.  
  
And of course the boys (Gohan and Trunks) had already gathered that Haruka had put sleeping powder in their sleeping bags had worked out a plan...a sinister plan but a plan none the less...(mwahahahahahahahahahaha! sorry...*ahem*) There plan was ... they would make something that has sugar in it...but...hers wouldn't be sugar...it would be itching powder! (mwahahahhaa) ...I wonder if that's toxic...oh well...  
  
After they had made the breakfast they past around the plates...everything was going according to plan...  
  
Haruka smelled the food,smirked, and said "I don't like ''sugar'' in mine..."  
  
Gohan sweatdropped 'Oh shit!' "But Haruka......it doesn't taste right without th--"  
  
Haruka felt something fishy going on so replied "No, that's fine...I'm not really hungry..." She got up from the table and walked out "I don't feel like eating here...I think I'll go to the Cafe...you coming Michiru?Setsuna?"  
  
Michiru and Setsuna got up and accompanied Haruka leaving Hotaru as the only girl there.  
  
Hotaru looked all around her she felt uncomfortable in a room full of boys...not to mention without any of the Senshi around...  
  
Gohan turned to Trunks and whispered "Trunks!! What'll we do now!?!"  
  
Trunks had an idea "Well, we can get her back for what she did when she gets back...listen this is my plan--"   
  
Hotaru reached for Haruka's plate "We can't let food go to waste..."  
  
Trunks stopped dead in his....words (he wasn't moving...so he couldn't stop in his tracks...) "Hotaru! Don't!!"  
  
Hotaru looked up at him suspiciously. "Why not?We can't let food go to waste!"  
  
Trunks couldn't think of anything his mind was totally blank "uhh...umm....you...uhh....uhhh.... it's....cause...."  
  
Gohan helped his friend out "Um...it's because....I...wanted it! And...you can have...Michiru-san's....and Trunks...can have Setsuna-san's!" Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
Trunks stared at Gohan 'Gohan, what're you thinking? You're gonna eat it??it might be poisionous...'  
  
Gohan got Haruka's plate, Hotaru got Michiru's, and ...instead of Trunks getting Setsuna's...Goku wanted it...  
  
Trunks walked over to Gohan and whispered "What are you thinking!?"  
  
Gohan told him to shut up and follow him. Gohan threw the food away "So, what was that plan Trunks?"  
  



	4. Operation Payback (2)

Disclaimer: Everyone knows what i'm gonna say right? Ok....I do not own Sailor moon or Dragonball Z, k?? Skye, and Kaylee are mine....though...I got the name Skye from the dictionary...*shrug* so I'll give credit to...the dictionary for giving my the name.... *tee-hee* on with the show...I mean fic! Oh and I'm switching Kaylee's and Skye's ages, so Skye is 17, and Kaylee is 13. This will most likely be a long chapter, since you've waited so long.  
  
  
Firelight  
  
Chap. 4  
Operation Payback 2  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
"Alright...here's the plan...Trunks....listen carefully so nothing goes wrong ... this is the best payback plan I've ever had." Gohan said with a huge grin gracing his features. "Alright, this is the plan............ .................."  
  
"...well? Are you going to tell me this great mastermind plan??" Asked Trunks sarcastically after a minute of silence.  
  
"Um....you're not gonna....believe this...but... erm.... I uhhh....sort of forgot...." Gohan said the grin had by now wavered and faded completely.  
  
"You....forgot?!" Asked Trunks sweatdropping.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Oh! Now I remember! It's this we go in--" Before Gohan could finish the door bell rang leaving the plan once again to the side...for now.  
  
Trunks and Gohan followed Hotaru to the door.   
  
Hotaru looked at them. "What were you two doing that took so long...and why are you following me?"   
  
"We wanted to see who was at the door..." Gohan replied simply.   
  
Hotaru shrugged and unlocked the door. 'I wonder who it could be...maybe Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama are back? But why would they ring the doorbell...they have a key...' thought Hotaru before opening the door only to be knocked over by a girl about three-to-four years younger then herself.   
  
"Hotaru!!!!!!" The little girl called happily. "I'm so happy to see you again! You remember me don't you??" The little girl asked not noticing that she had knocked the air out of Hotaru who was now turning blue (cause she was sitting on Hotaru)  
  
Hotaru coughed nodding quickly so that the girl could jump off her. But instead the girl hugged her tightly. "Hotaru!! You remember! I'm so happy! I haven't seen you for...a really really long time!!" the little girl cried clinging on to Hotaru tighter. By now Hotaru had turned a shade of purplish blue.   
  
"....need............a....ir....." Hotaru managed to say.   
  
"What? Hotaru-chan speak up...I can't hear you..." Said the little girl looking slightly puzzled.  
  
The second girl who had come with the younger one came in. She proceded in picking the smaller girl off of Hotaru. "I'm sorry...I couldn't hold her. She was so intent on seeing you." The older one said. She had a calm voice. That reminded Hotaru of Setsuna....except this one was obviously younger.  
  
"Um...who are you two??" Hotaru asked after she had returned to her normal color.   
  
The little girls face dropped. "You don't remember me 'Taru-chan???" She looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
The older one smiled "Well...you've never met me before...but this one keeps saying she knows you..."  
  
Gohan and Trunks watched not making a sound. It was like...watching some kind of show or something.  
  
"Hotaru! It's me!! Kaylee!! Don't you remember!?" The little girl asked franticly (sp?).  
  
'Kaylee.....that name rings a bell....but ... I don't know where I've seen her before...' Hotaru thought to herself nodding slightly. "And who are you?" Asked Hotaru turning her attention to the older woman...who looked about her own age.   
  
"Me? I am Kaylee's escort...I met her while I was traveling in a different town. I recognized her right away. She is someone from both of our pasts. But we will speak more of that without others listening to our conversation" She said glancing over at Gohan and Trunks.   
  
Hotaru nodded "Well...what is your name?"  
  
"My name?" The girl gave a small chuckle. "My name is Skye...although I'm usually addressed differently by most." Skye said smiling slightly.  
  
Hotaru tried to figure out who these two were, but decided all would reveal itself in due time. "Well....do you need a place to stay?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
Skye nodded gratefully, while Kaylee was bawling about Hotaru not remembering her.   
  
Hotaru then remembered that there was a lack of space for more people even though this was a mansion, there weren't enough bedrooms. She turned to Trunks and Gohan who were there the whole time. "Would you boys mind sleeping in the living room? There is an important matter that I have to discuss with these two at later hours." Hotaru asked the question but her eyes told them that it was an order.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Nah, we don't mind" he stopped there then added "I think Haruka will be pleased with the move..."   
  
Gohan nodded at that. "Oh well" He said shrugging then pulled Trunks into another room. "Alright...since Hotaru is busy talking to the other girls right now, here's the plan"  
  
After explaining every detail of :Operation Payback: the boys smiled at eachother at thier great minds. And went to get blankets to ready there beds in the living room. "I call couch!" called Trunks ,after they had gotten blankets and pillows, and rushed to the living room ahead of Gohan.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_Cafe_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"I think it's about time we head back to the house Haruka" stated Setsuna calmly as she finished the last of her tea.  
  
Haruka smiled a bit "Setsuna...we were only waiting for you to finish you drink"  
  
Setsuna sweatdropped. "I knew that...heh..."  
  
"Sure Setsuna.." Haruka grinned playfully.  
  
Michiru smiled. "Well we better be going anyway. I'm sure Haruka doesn't want Hotaru alone with only the guys as company..."   
  
Haruka's grin faded "Aye! I completely forgot!" She jumped out of the seat and raced to the car. Michiru and Setsuna sweatdropped. Then Michiru left after Haruka leaving Setsuna with the bill. Setsuna looked at the bill, and plaved the correct amount of money on the table, plus a tip for the waitress, and followed the duo out the door.  
  
"Come on! Come on! Hurry up Setsuna!" Called Haruka already starting up the car. Setsuna quickened her pace only the slightest bit, and entered the backseat of the car. Before Setsuna could even get her seatbelt on, Haruka drove full speed back in the direction of the house. While Setsuna and Michiru were screaming at her to slow down. (for example:)  
  
Michiru: Haruka!!! Slow down!! She'll be alright!!! She can take care of herself!! Haruka!!!! You're going to ruin my hair!!  
  
Setsuna: Haruka! We'll get in an accident if you keep this up!!  
  
....The shouts were futile. 'Cause Haruka couldn't hear the shouts above the sound of the wind rushing against her as she drove full speed.  
  
_-=Later that night after everyone was asleep=-_  
(except for some people...who were wide awake)  
  
  
"Alright...come on let's go..." whispered Gohan turning to Trunks, both were dressed in black. There plan was to commence then and there.  
  
Trunks nodded, and both tip-toed to Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru's room. They entered as quietly as possible. And proceded with there plan. Which was...to paint on Haruka's face, and then afterwords...steal her 'precious' car keys. Alright...it did seem a bit childish...but who cares? After there mission was accomplished they held in the urge to laugh. Mission successful! Once they made it back to the living room they chuckled a bit not wanting to laugh out loud or else they might wake up there victim...not to mention everyone else in the entire house. After about fifteen minutes of silent laughter the two decided to go to bed.   
  
Then Gohan thought of something... wouldn't Haruka suspect them first...? 'Well... we'll have to frame someone!' He thought. Then quietly got off the floor which was where he had to sleep since Trunks sucessfully got the couch. He headed to Hotaru's room noting that the light was off. He entered as queitly as possible and slipped the keys under Kaylee's pillow. Just as he was leaving a voice stopped him. Luckily....it was only Skye talking in her sleep....mumbling something about...the Queen of ... Saturn??? Well....that was odd... but he dismissed it and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued!!! My sincere apologies for taking so long! But the next chapter will come out soon, since I'm starting it today!! Mwahahaha...what will 'Ruka say when her car keys are missing....and her face looks very... colorful...? not to mention she has a pink (marker) mustache...and a bright green gotee? and othr doodles all over her face? Tee-hee! I'm so evil! Find out what happens ... in the next episode of Dragonball Z...I mean... find out.... on the next chapter of... Firelight. 


	5. Guilty Charged

Disclaimer: See, told ya this chapter would come up soon!! Tee-hee, well go ahead...read! What are ya still reading the disclaimer for?? Come on....go to the story! Come on! You can do it!Oh yeah...I don't own anything except Kaylee and Skye... Ok, I'll shut up now...to the ficcie!! o.o And I dunno! Trunks/Hotaru...Gohan/Hotaru... ah! what to do!??! So far ... I think from the votes it's more then likely to be Trunks/Hotaru ... but I need more votes ta know for sure...   
  
Oh and ,I know that the DBZ characters are the strongest beings in the universe blah blah, and stuff...But, so it's at least a little more equal I'm gonna have all the outers be at there Celestial stage (made up..not in the series). And somewhere in the middle of the fic reach ultimate form (once again made-up). All will be explained later.  
  
Firelight  
  
Chap. 5  
Guilty charged  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
**The next Morning**  
  
Haruka was the first to get up that day, and since everyone was asleep...well...it was 6:30am ... guess they wanted to sleep late...she decided to go on for a drive. But...she couldn't seem to find her car keys...  
"I'm sure I left them here yesterday..." mumbled Haruka to herself. (still hasn't gone to see herself in the mirror...hehehe!) Haruka looked around every possible place they could be. But to no avail. They were nowhere in that room. And she was positive that she had put them on her dresser.  
  
"Haruka...what are you doing...?" Asked Michiru groggily.  
  
"Looking for my keys...have you seen them?" Haruka asked looking behind the desk in case they might of been knocked off our something.  
  
Michiru's eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, and by now had almost woken up completely "Haruka...are you planning to go on a drive this earl--AH!! Haruka!! Your face!!!" cried Michiru. "What did you do to it!?!"   
  
Haruka was utterly confused "My face..?" 'I didn't do anything!' Haruka blinked and ran into the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her scream echoed through the mansion waking all who were asleep. As Haruka was trying to wash off all the doodles, which included a pink mustache and an eletric green gotee, she was thinking trying to figure out what happened. It didn't take that long. 'The car keys...my face...it all makes sense! Those two boys! Gohan and Trunks... just because I put sleeping powder in their sleeping bags...I think I'm going to go have a talk with those two....' Haruka was still desperately trying to get the marker or whatever it was off her face 'I have a big race today! I'm not going if I look like this, I have to get this stuff off!!' Haruka thought to herself splashing water over her face.   
  
"Haruka-papa!!!" called Hotaru rushing into the room as fast as she could. "What's wrong!?! What happened!??!?!" She asked looking around franticly. Michiru still looked horrified. Setsuna was surprisingly still asleep...wow.  
  
Haruka turned around to face Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru saw the doodles and couldn't help but laugh.   
  
Haruka scowled. "It's not funny Hotaru! I have a race today!!"   
  
Hotaru smiled a bit. "Alright...now it's probably washable..."  
  
"Oh...and Hotaru..I'm also missing my car keys..." Haruka stated while she rubbed soap all over her face.  
  
"Car keys? I think I saw them..." Hotaru said trying to remember where she had spotted them.  
  
"Where?!?" Haruka asked immediately.  
  
"Well...when I rushed over here...I thought I saw them lying on Kaylee's pillow..." Hotaru stated. "You don't think she took them do you?? She couldn't have possibly..."  
  
Setsuna woke up to Hotaru's rambling. "...Hota-chan...did you say Kaylee...?"  
  
"Yes, Kaylee and Skye...why?" Hotaru said turning to face the older woman.  
  
"...Skye" Haruka turned to face Michiru and Setsuna with a worried look.   
  
Michiru thought for a moment. "Alright Hotaru...Can you bring the two to us..?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Sure...they're probably up anyway.."   
  
"No need to call us Hota-san!!" Cried a perky voice, noneother then... Kaylee. Beside her stood Skye.  
  
"Hello, Uranus..Neptune...Pluto..." Stated Skye calmly.  
  
Hotaru was shocked. 'How do they know???! Are they the enemy?" Thought Hotaru she turned to look at the trio to see they weren't as shocked as they should've been. "Why am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on??" Asked Hotaru sounding the slightest bit annoyed.   
  
"You'll find out tommorrow Hotaru-chan..." (in chapter 7) Haruka stated "These two didn't take my keys...I know that for certain...and I also know who did..." Haruka said walking back into the bathroom. She came out about an hour later with the markings fully gone. "All of you...stay here...I'm going to go have a talk with certain guests..." Haruka stated as she left the room calmly.   
  
Everyone stared at the door...wow...Haruka wasn't having her usual joking face...  
  
Then Haruka popped her head back inside from behind the door in a chibi-anime style "But I'm gonna go get my keys first!" She grinned childishly and left the room again.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Except Hotaru, Skye, and Kaylee who fell over anime style with sweatdrops.  
  
~-=Living room=-~  
  
"I know you guys are awake!!" called Haruka stepping inside after retrieving the car keys. "and I know you were also awake last night!"  
  
Gohan and Trunks looked at eachother. Both thinking the same thing. 'We're in trouble...."  
  
As if reading their minds, which she was by the way. "That's right...you're in trouble..." Haruka said with an evil glint in her eye.   
  
The boys tried to look innocent...tried. "What are you talking about Haruka-san?" Asked Trunks trying to look and sound confused.  
  
"Ah, don't give me that bull shit. I know what you did!" Haruka stated madly.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Gohan asked looking at her.  
  
Haruka was fuming... "NO! I am NOT drunk! Don't try to sneak your way out of this one!" She yelled.  
  
Gohan and Trunks both blinked twice in unison. "Haruka..whatever are you talking about? I think you need some rest..." Trunks said trying to sound concerned about her health.   
  
"Oh pu-lease!!" Haruka shouted. "I didn't imagine the stupid doodles all over my face, and I know that you two were the ones who did that! Not to mention stealing my car keys, and trying to frame them on one of my old friends!"   
  
Trunks looked at Gohan. "Wait a sec...old friend? What old friend??We didn't hide they keys anywhere! We never tried to frame it!" Trunks asked truthfully.  
  
"Ah! So you admit you did it!!" Said Haruka with a smug smile.   
  
"...well...not all of what you mentioned! We didn't frame someone! Gohan had the keys the whole time! And he didn't get up after we took them!" Trunks said defending himself.  
  
"So then..." Haruka turned to Gohan. "It was you who planted it on my life long friend, eh?" asked Haruka looking straight at Gohan. 'well...ok, she's not my life long friend...she was more like my rival back then...hah...'  
  
"...Depends.." Gohan replied.  
  
"On what??" asked Haruka annoyed.   
  
"On who's your life long friend..." He replied.  
  
"Hm...Skye is whom I'm talking about...but you planted it on Kaylee, who is .. also one of my friends...I've known her for longer then you can imagine..." Haruka stated almost having flashbacks of their pasts.   
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I can imagine a lot, enlighten me..." He said sarcastically (sp..?)  
  
Before Haruka could answer Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Skye, and Kaylee came runing down the hall. "Haruka!! We're going to be late!! Come on!" Shouted Michiru. Quickly Haruka ran after them.   
  
'Late for what..?' wondered Gohan and Trunks, though they were thankful that they were saved from Haruka's wrath.  
  
"Wait up!!" They heard voices and footsteps from the hallway and all the Z-Senshi also passed them. Gohan and Trunks turned to eachother and ran after them.   
  
  
~-=Racetrack=-~  
  
"Tenou Haruka...this way..." A man said showing Haruka to a different area of the track. "Your guest may be seated fron row. Good luck" After saying this the man proceded back to his original spot and continued welcoming the racers as well as the viewers.   
  
Everyone soon found there seats front row, so they could watch better. "Haruka's a race car driver?" asked Trunks eyeing the track.  
  
"Looks like it..." replied Gohan also looking toward the race track. It hadn't started yet. they weren't late. Instead they were early. They took there seats in this order.  
  
2nd Row:  
Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Stranger, Stranger, Stranger, Stranger,Stranger, Stranger   
  
Front Row:  
Skye, Yamcha, Kaylee, Chibi-Trunks, Goten, Michiru, Gohan, Hotaru, Trunks, Vegeta, Setsuna, Krillin, Goku  
  
The announcer stated that the race would begin in twenty minutes. Until then the racers were getting ready. And the audience was advised to get snacks or go to the bathroom before the race began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued..... I'll do the race as the next chapter....and then the past thingy about Skye and Kaylee! Ja ne!! 


	6. Race for the Past

Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to write...well anyway....go on...read! What are ya still reading the disclaimer for?? Come on....go to the story! Come on! You can do it!Oh yeah...I don't own anything except Kaylee and Skye... Ok, I'll shut up now...to the fic!! And I still dunno who the pair'll be!!! Trunks/Hotaru...Gohan/Hotaru... ah! what to do!??! So far ... I think from the votes it's more then likely to be Trunks/Hotaru ... but I need more votes ta know for sure... ^^ I love votes...it means more reviews for me ^^  
  
Oh and ,I know that the DBZ characters are the strongest beings in the universe blah blah, and stuff...But, so it's at least a little more equal I'm gonna have all the outers be at there Celestial stage (made up..not in the series). And somewhere in the middle of the fic reach ultimate form (once again made-up). All will be explained later. Oh, and also...if you want to read a Gohan/Hotaru fic...I have one it's Star Crossed Future...yep.  
The chapter title just says Race for the Past cause it has a race....and the past thing...so I liked it ^^;  
  
Firelight  
  
Chap. 6  
Race for the Past  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2nd Row:  
Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Stranger, Stranger, Stranger, Stranger,Stranger, Stranger   
  
Front Row:  
Skye, Yamcha, Kaylee, Chibi-Trunks, Goten, Michiru, Gohan, Hotaru, Trunks, Vegeta, Setsuna, Krillin, Goku  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haruka paced around her car inspecting it to make sure it was ready to race. She climbed into the car and waited for the announcer to begin the opening speech and announce the racers.   
  
"Now!! Announcing the racers... First off, who you all know and love... Haruka Tenou!!!" Cheers errupted from the crowd, and Haruka smiled a bit, waved and entered her car.   
  
"Tenou's car is a blue Formula F512M, 12 cylinder, maximum horsepower 432 bhp, maximum speed 196 mph!!" More cheers sounded as the announcer announced the rest of the racers and there cars.   
  
Haruka started up the engine and waited for the signal to go... '5......4.....3....2....1...go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Haruka shouted in her mind. She drove off first at 70mph gaining speed as she made every turn. Soon enough she was going 194mph, almost her max speed. She had already by now left 6 of 7 in the dust, one was close on her tail. ''Man...what kind of car does that guy use?!?'' She wondered aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
''GO HARUKA-PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru shouted at the top of her lungs. Trunks and Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
Skye watched smirking a bit. 'Well Haruka...you still love a good competition eh?' she thought to herself.  
  
Kaylee was grinning broadly. "GO HARUKA-SAN!!!!!!!!" She yelled drinking soda at the same time so she ended up wetting Chibi-Trunks and Yamcha.  
  
Chibi-Trunks. "eww!! Yuck!!! Get this stuff off me!!!! Why'd you do that!?!?" He asked looking at Kaylee who hadn't even noticed and was still shouting "GO HARUKA-SAN GO!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Yamcha wiped the soda of his face. "Dammit who did that!?!??!" He looked around and no one said anything, besides shouting praises to Haruka.  
  
Ami wasn't even watching anymore though. She was reading...again.   
  
Rei was clapping, Usagi and Chibi-Usa were arguing.  
  
Mamoru was saying something about him having a meeting and having to go...no one really cared.  
  
Makoto and Minako were cheering, as was everyone else.  
  
"Gohan...bet you five bucks Haruka's gonna win..."  
  
"No man...just watch...the guy behind her is gonna win... You're on!"   
~*~~~~~~  
Haruka smirked and sped up going the maximum speed crossing the finish line first. The announcer guy announced the winners, and 2nd place so on.   
  
Haruka climbed out of her car taking off her helmet and wiping her forehead. "Hey! You're pretty good!"   
  
"...Not good enough apparently...my name is Mitsukaki, nice to meet you Ms. Tenou, I must be going now" He said getting back in his car and driving off.   
  
Haruka watched him drive off. She shrugged and went to get her trophy.   
~*~~*  
"You owe me five bucks..." Trunks said grinning.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped. "er...hehe.... um..yea ...er hehehe...I will .... uh later....hehe... hey!! isn't that Jennifer Smithy!?!?!" (made up name...I think...)  
  
"Where!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!" Trunks looked around eagerly as Gohan burst out of his seat going to say congrats to Haruka with Hotaru.  
~~~~~  
"Haruka-papa!! You did GREAT!" Hotaru exclaimed smiling broadly.   
  
"Good job Haruka!! I knew you'd win!! Trunks was saying that other guy was gonna win, but, tch. I knew better!" Gohan said smiling.  
  
Trunks ran up. "Man, Jennifer Smithy wasn't there liar!! Oh yeah, great job Haruka! I bet five bucks that you'd win, but he said the guy'd win. You know, you're pretty fast for a girl! ...I mean, no offense to girls, but .. .ah never mind! Ya did great!!!"   
  
**Later on, after Trunks had punished Gohan for lying to Haruka..hehe...**  
  
Gohan looked at Trunk threateningly "I didn't do it to get to Hotaru man!!" Gohan now has a black eye...  
  
"hah, sure!!" Trunks responded dryly  
  
"Just so all of you know.... none of you are gonna 'get' Hotaru!!!" Haruka cut in growling  
  
Trunks and Gohan sweatdropped  
  
"..um...Haruka? Should we tell them (them = the readers...hehe) about the past now?" Sklye asked changing the subject  
  
"...fine...but you better not change anything!" Haruka grumbled   
**^**^**^**~**  
-At the Outer Mansion-  
  
Skye started explaining first "Well, you see, we existed a during the Silver Millenium"  
  
"Yup!" Kaylee grinned.  
  
Skye continued. "I'm Haruka's half sister...and we were always always always competeing to see who was best. Well we would always tie, until one day I was about to wi--"  
  
"tch..yeah right. You could never beat me if your life depended on it!" HAruka countered  
  
"That's not true!! I was always easy on you because you were younger." Shouted Skye  
  
"But I'm older now!" Haruka replied pointing out the obvious  
  
Skye thought for a moment "So!?"  
  
Ami cut them off "Please... stop fighting and continue with the story!"  
  
Skye apologized and continued. "Right..sorry to act so immature... well, one day I was about to win" She glanced at Haruka "well, I was about to win, when my communicater went off...well it turns out the Moon Kingdom was under attack..."  
  
"You're skipping a lot of stuff!!!" Kaylee pointed out  
  
"... ...you tell your stuff, I'll tell mine, k?" Skye replied  
  
Kaylee grumbled crude remarks, and pouted a bit.  
  
"So, I was summoned to protect the Moon as best I could--" Skye tried to remain calm as she was interrupted again.  
  
"Hey, if you were there, why don't we remember you!?" Makoto said becoming suspicious  
  
"Yeah!" Minako agreed standing up  
  
Skye sighed "Because..." She was cut off again.  
  
"Because we were erased from the inner's memory...bakas..it doesn't take Einstein to figure that out!" Kaylee responded.  
  
"Well, anyway back to the story. So, I told Haruka we would have a rematch later after I saved the moon... of course she agreed since she had to stay and gaurd the planet, and to keep other evil forces from getting passed. Well, I didn't save the moon, since I blacked out during the battle, and when I woke up I was on a destroyed Moon Kingdom. I didn't have enough strength to travel back to the planet Uranus... so I wouldn't have my rematch *laughs* well...so the only thing I could do was wait for someone to come help me..." Skye finished glad there were no more interruptions.  
  
" That's where I'll start my story!" Kaylee laughed happily glad to get her turn "well, I'm the younger princess of the gates of time, Setsuna was my cousin, but I didn't live on Pluto, and I was too young to help Setsuna gaurd the gates of time...so I was sent to be a castle gaurd to Hotaru-hime! heheh! Well, we became best friends, we shared all our secrets!! Even which castle gaurds were cute!!" Kaylee grinned. "Well, Me and Hotaru were in the gardens when I was summoned to fight for the Moon Kingdom, blah, blah, blah you know the drill, I fought, I lost, then I was walking around the empty broken down castle, I wasn't reborn..." Kaylee added a sniffle here for sympathy. "I was about to return to Saturn but thought Hotaru was probably reborn, so I decided to go to the Time Gates, but then I noticed a body, which I thought to be dead, and who was it? Skye!"   
  
Skye nodded. "Yup, she saved my life, she brought me to the Time Gates with her, and soon I was back to full health, and we were sent to earth, and were reborn"   
  
Usagi "...so Haruka has a half-sister...Setsuna has a cousin..and... HOTARU HAD GUARDS!??! and and and crushes on boys!??"   
  
Chibi-Usa added "But Hotaru is MY best friend!!! MINE!!"  
  
At this point Kaylee had, had it with the pink little spore. "Well this was before you were even born!!! And you are way too short for your age!!!! Are you anorexic or something!?? I mean I could kick you across the room easily!!! And you are waaaayyyy too selfish and bratty!!! And I AM Hotaru's best friend!!" Kaylee finished. "Setsuna..would this terribly alter the fate of the world if I killed her now?"  
  
Setsuna was emotionally agreeing with Kaylee to kill her. "Yes it would, I'm terribly...terribly sorry you can't ... right now" She added with a smirk.  
  
Kaylee grinned. "K..." 'I have a really cool cousin! ...' she thought to herself smiling wider (if that was possible...) "So, see Hotaru, I did know you! And you forgot about me!" Kaylee sniffled a bit, and Hotaru apoligized to her, and gave her a small hug.   
  
Kaylee grinned widely and looked over Hotaru's shoulder to see a glaring Chibi-Usa, so Kaylee did the only right thing to do...smirk...and stick her tongue out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
To be continued...  
  
Firefly: Once again sorry it took so long to update, but anyway, the next chapter should come out sooner. Hope you like this chapter..hehe, it was fun writing for some 'strange' reason...well anyway don't forget to review! 


	7. Kaylee vs. Chibi-Usa

Disclaimer: Sorry ¬¬; so many fics it takes forever to update! Gomen nasai! well anyways, on with the fic I only own Kaylee and Skye, and this fic. Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z belong to someone else.   
  
Firelight  
  
Chap. 7  
Kaylee vs. Chibi-Usa  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Kaylee grinned widely and looked over Hotaru's shoulder to see a glaring Chibi-Usa, so Kaylee did the only right thing to do...smirk...and stick her tongue out.  
  
Chibi-Brat, I mean Chibi-Usa glared harshly at Kaylee.   
  
Kaylee raised an eyebrow. "Ooh. I'm scared! Wanna fight me?"  
  
Chibi-Usa stood up, though since she was so short it made no difference if she was sitting or standing.   
  
Kaylee stood up as well. "Well, I won't kill her....just ..make her sorry" Kaylee grinned.   
  
Chibi-Usa growled. "Well, Kaylee...it seemsI'm older then you, I have more knowledge and fighting skills."   
  
Kaylee scoffed. "Oh please! Seriously, in this life, yes you're two years older. but I kept my knowledge from my past life, and have fighting skills that account for 1,200 years, or more!! Now what stupid excuse ar you going to come up with, huh!?"  
  
Chibi-Usa glared. "I come from the future!!"  
  
Kaylee thought about this for a moment trying to decide her right words. "..So? Ya little Chibi Brat, you didn't come from the future, the people there, in other words your Mom, Dad, and the Inner Scouts were so tired of you, they sent you here!!"  
  
Chibi-Usa growled low in her throat. "...Alright Kaylee....that's it. You've insulted me enough...stole my best friend..."   
  
Kaylee sighed and rolled her eyes. "Listen here young lady. Hotaru may be your friend, but since the beginning of time, she has been MY best friend."  
  
Chibi-Usa frowned and balled her hands tightly. "Fine. Hotaru who's your best friend?" She asked turning towards Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru sat there dumbly. "Uh...I uhm"   
  
Kaylee growled once, a warning, no not to Hotaru-chan but to Chibi-Usa. "No, she doesn't have to choose." She turned and smiled warmly at Hotaru. "...Demmo, you Chibi-Usa...have deep issues to work out. You always have to be the center of attention. That is very very sad, and I pity you." Kaylee stood to her full 5 feet 4 inches, and looked down upon Chibi-Usa who was only 4 feet 11 inches, already as tall as Usagi, and looked at her with a sorrowful glance, which showed part of her wisdom and age shining through she sighed, and turned away from Chibi-Usa.  
  
Kaylee turned and beckoned for Skye. "Come on, let's go on a walk."   
  
Skye nodded and followed her from the side.   
  
Chibi-usa glared at Kaylee's retreating form full of hate. Chibi-Usa then pounced on Kaylee knocking her into a small coffee table where the Outers and Inners had they're tea and coffee set on.   
  
Kaylee cried out since she was now lying on broken glass, not to mention hot tea had spilled all over her.   
  
Chibi-Usa laughed. "What's wrong? You're not so tough now are you?"  
  
Kaylee grimaced her eyes watering.  
  
"What's wrong? Gonna cry?" Chibi-Usa asked mockingly still straddling her.   
  
"Kaylee!! Are you alright!?" Skye and Hotaru asked running towards the two.   
  
Kaylee responded not moving her eyes from Chibi-Usa's. "Stay out of this. This is my fight."   
  
The Outers and Inners stood aside worried expressions on they're faces.   
  
Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa sternly. "Chibi-Usa! Stop it now! you're acting foolishly!"  
  
Chibi-Usa ignored her shouts.   
  
Kaylee stood up quickly knocking Chibi-Usa to the ground. "Chibi-Usa...don't fight now, we'll deal with this later. Fighting terms, where there are rules...and I will not accidently end up killing you."   
  
Chibi-Usa glared at her. "Fine." She said simply, stubbornly.  
  
Kaylee clenched her teeth and walked towards Chibi-Usa. "Don't do that again" She said and pulled her hand back, and let it go. Her hand making a 'smack' sound as it hit Chibi-Usa full force on the cheek. "That is to remember"  
  
Chibi-Usa held her cheek which now had a red mark on it, her eyes shimmered with tears. "Remember what?"  
  
"You'll see. Now, Skye, weren't we on our way out?" Kaylee asked smiling as if nothing had happened.   
  
Skye nodded slowly. "Are you alright?" She asked still worried.   
  
Kaylee nodded. "Yeah, it was nothing." She added brushing off some shards of glass.   
  
They continued and walked out the door.   
  
Hotaru looked at Chibi-Usa. "I hope Kaylee's alright. Now Chibi-Usa, you shouldn't have done that no matter how angry you were...You're lucky nothing else happened." She smiled softly. "You should have listened to Usagi-san."   
  
Chibi-Usa sighed. "I guess you're right...Ow!" She gently touched her cheek. "..It's bleeding."  
  
Hotaru nodded silently. "I'll go get some ointments. Stay here. Michiru, Setsuna will you mind cleaning this mess up?"  
  
Setsuna and Michiru nodded and went to get a trash-bag and brooms.   
  
Haruka sighed and looked around. "While you others (inner scouts+Chibi-usa and Hotaru) clean wounds and clean rooms" She grinned. "I'm gonna follow Kaylee and Skye. Haruka got her coat and before anyone could stop her, she was out the door.  
#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*  
To be continued  
  
...um sorry I didn't update for like a long time. but, hey it's hard! lol. um. R&R! Bai bai! 


	8. Trouble with Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Sorry ¬¬; I didn't update in a while! Gomen nasai! well anyways, on with the fic I only own Kaylee and Skye, and this fic. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toraiyama.   
  
Firelight  
  
Chap. 8  
Trouble with Ice Cream  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Haruka sighed and looked around. "While you others (inner scouts+Chibi-usa and Hotaru) clean wounds and clean rooms" She grinned. "I'm gonna follow Kaylee and Skye. Haruka got her coat and before anyone could stop her, she was out the door.  
  
Skye and Kaylee had already walked to the park and were now seated next to a large lake. Kaylee was lying down in the grass watching the clouds as they rolled by, "Skye-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Kaylee?"  
  
"...Why can't we tell them why we're here?"  
  
"...They're not supposed to know..."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Coronus said so..."  
  
"But why can't we atleast tell Setsuna, or Hotaru? Or even Usagi?"  
  
Skye looked over to Kaylee strangely, "Usagi?"  
  
"...Well Usagi is Princess Selenity...and she's a lot more mature in battle...she just likes to have fun. And when she's Neo Queen Selenity...she's a wonderful queen really...and well...she is Sailor Cosmos..."  
  
Skye sighed and dropped to the grass next to Kaylee, she lyed on her side using her hand to support her head, "I guess you're right....but it's too soon. And we don't know exactly when it happened, or in this case when it is going to happen...and we don't know exactly what or who did it..."  
  
"Why did we lie to them Skye?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We were never reborn...why did we lie to them??"  
  
Skye sighed and thought for a moment, "Well...if they knew we weren't reborn...then they would start wondering why we're here...then eventually they'd find out everything..." She lyed down on her back next to Kaylee.  
  
"...But Skye?"  
  
"Hm?" Skye responded lazily as she closed her eyes.  
  
"...They're going to find out sooner or later!"  
  
"But...Why can't we tell them about what is coming!? It's dangerous for them not knowing! That's why we came back!!"  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right...we'll tell them when we get back, happy?"  
  
"Yes...thank you Skye"  
  
"Your welcome Kaylee..."  
  
"Should we get some ice cream or something?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Alright" They both got up and began to walk when they heard rustling in the leaves.   
  
Skye stopped suddenly, "Hold on Kaylee...stay there..." She crept closer to the bushes, the leaves rustled again. "There's no wind..." She mumbled as she hit whatever was in there with her fist and pulled them out.  
  
Haruka rubbed her head, "Itai! Oh...uh hello Skye, what a pleasant surprise?"  
  
"What did you hear Haruka?" Skye asked glaring at her half-sister.  
  
"...I heard something about lies....and someother stuff about something coming that's dangerous....AND that you really weren't reborn! So, you might as well give it up! Why are you here?"  
  
Skye looked down at her half-sister who she was still holding by the shirt, "...We're here to protect the Sailor Senshi..."  
  
"..From what?" Haruka asked dumbfounded, "We can take care of ourselves..."  
  
"Apparently not. It would've been easy for me to kill Chibi-Usa. You are too trusting...please Haruka...you must help us convince the others...there is an evil coming...it's on its way! It has been on its way since the beginning of time! It will be here anyday..and it will destroy everything..." Kaylee said sadly as she walked up to Skye and Haruka.  
  
"Alright, that's scaring me. Skye let me go. We have to talk to the others about this right away."  
  
Skye nodded and let Haruka go. Haruka stood up and they began to walk quickly back to the Outers Mansion.  
  
Kaylee shrugged and went the other way to get ice cream, "Vanilla..." she muttered to herself silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Outers Mansion  
  
Haruka looked behind them, "Where's Kaylee?"  
  
Skye looked behind them as well, "Oh no...we're going to have to wait for her...I don't know the whole story...I'm sorry"   
  
Haruka nodded, "It's alright. She just better get here soon," she responded as they went back inside and sat down next to the others who were contacted with Haruka's communicater (others = all DBZ characters, all sm characters, k?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ice Cream Parlor  
  
"I'll have...the two scoop ice cream special, vanilla and chocolate... And I'll also try the sundae of the day The Candy Chocolate special, k?" Kaylee said as the waitress took her order.  
  
The waitress left and half an hour later came back with her ice cream, "Sorry it took so long ma'am, it's on the house..."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"That man over there paid for yours," she said pointing to a man sitting in the corner.  
  
"...Tell him thanks I guess..."  
  
The woman nodded and went over to the man's table.   
  
'What a sicko, I only look to be the age of about 13 yet he's hitting on me, bleh' She ate some of her ice cream, 'trouble with ice cream is it always comes late' she acknowledged with a nod as she continued eating all the while the man watching her. She felt his gaze still on her and looked up to his table, he was sitting there in the corner, his face in the shadows so you couldn't see it. She glared at him and he smirked, 'Time to go talk to him and show him I'm not interested!' Kaylee thought as she picked up her vanilla/chocolate ice cream and went over to his table.  
  
The man looked up at her still in the shadows, "How is the ice cream?" he asked quietly though with a deep, dark voice.   
  
"Fine, thanks" She responded cheerfully then got serious, "Now, who are you?"  
  
The man laughed and pulled his face out of the shadows slowly, Kaylee gasped when it was the face of a boy no older then 15.  
  
Kaylee's eyes widened, "Apolloyon?"   
  
~*~*~*~_~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued....  
  
Firefly: ...alright I have nothing to say...please review ^_~ 


End file.
